BTTF SongsParodys
by ILuvMJF23
Summary: Songs to the tunes of: Down Under, Manic Monday, and Vacation. More coming soon.
1. Manic Monday, Vacation, Down Under

Manic Monday  
  
1:15 already? I was just in the middle of a dream. Then I remembered the first scene when the clocks were late and I played with the amp Time bomb town is playing.cuz then I guess I just won't get goin' These are the days when you wish your time machine was already made  
  
Chorus It's just another manic Monday Oh Oh Wish It was Sunday Oh Oh Cuz that's my fun day Oh Oh My I don't have to run day Oh It's just another Manic Monday  
  
Have to catch my skateboard Get to doc by tonight And if I had an Time Train I still couldn't make it on time Cause it takes me so long just to figure out what I'm gonna wear Blame it on Biff when he's already there  
  
Chorus  
  
All of my nights Why did doc pick this night to go back to the future last night last night doesn't it matter that I need to wear a life preserver Doc tells me in his bedroom voice C'mon Marty it's time to go Time it goes so fast When you're sleeping  
  
Chorus  
  
Vacation  
  
Can't seem to get my mind off of you Back here at 1955 there's nothing to do Now that I'm away I wish I had stayed Tomorrow's a day I must save my destiny  
  
When Doc told me I should have run But I thought it was just for fun  
  
I see I was wrong And a paradox I should've known not to mess with time  
  
A week without you Thought I would stay Two weeks without you and I'd mess with time yeah  
  
CHORUS  
  
Vacation  
  
All I ever wanted  
  
Vacation  
  
Had to get away  
  
Vacation  
  
Meant to be spent at the lake  
  
A week without you Thought I would stay Two weeks without you and I'd mess with time yeah  
  
Chorus 3x  
  
Down Under  
  
Traveling through time in a DeLorean On a Hill Valley trail, head full of Jennifer I met a strange man, he was my father I went in Lou's Café he talked to me and gave me breakfast And he said,  
  
Why are you wearing a life preserver? Did you just jump ship?  
  
Doc thinks I'm from the Coast Guard Can't you hear? Can you hear the thunder? You better save your life preserver  
  
Buying 50s clothes-something inconspicuous He's six foot four and full of muscle Followed Biff, yes he speaks my language Biff just smiles and waxes my car hood and shows his matches And he said  
  
Why are you wearing a life preserver? Did you just jump ship?  
  
Doc thinks I'm from the Coast Guard Can't you hear? Can you hear the thunder? You better save your life preserver  
  
Lying in my mom's bed Mom is that you? Where are my pants? Can't you hear? Can't you hear the thunder? You better save your life preserver  
  
And she said,  
  
Oh! Why are you wearing a life preserver? Where are you from? Did you just jump ship?  
  
Doc thinks I'm from the Coast Guard Can't you hear? Can you hear the thunder? You better save your life preserver 


	2. 8675309Jenny and Glory Days

More Song Parodies! Yay!  
  
Glory Days-Bruce Springsteen (this wasn't taken off of my 80s CD collection) This is from George's view  
  
I had a friend was a big skateboard rider Back in high school He could skate over Biff's car by you Make you look like a slacker Saw him the other night at 1985 I was in the house, he was walking out We went back sat down watched TV But all he kept talking about was  
  
Chorus: '55 days well they'll pass you by '55 days in the wink of Marty's eye '55 days, '55 days  
  
Well there's a girl who is my wife Back in school she could Biff and my head Sometimes she and I stop laying around And have a few drinks After she puts our kids to bed Her and her husband Biff in '85-A split up I guess I was dead and went by now We just sit around talking about the old times She says when she feels like crying She starts laughing thinking about  
  
Chorus  
  
Now I think I'll go down to the café tonight And I'm going to drink till I get my fill And I hope when I'm old I don't sit around thinkin' about it But I probably will Yeah, just sitting back trying to write this book A little of the Glory time slips And leaves you with nothing but boring stories of '55 days  
  
Chorus 2x  
  
Tune To 867-5309/Jenny lyrics  
  
Interesting.Marty's girlfriend is Jennifer and the girls name is Jenny. If you remember when Jennifer gives him her number, you'll get this song. I know this isn't Jennifer's number  
  
Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to? You give me something I can hold on to. I know you think I'm just a time traveling guy Who saw your name and number on the paper  
  
Chorus Jenny I've got your number This shows doc that you're mine Jenny don't change your number 867-5309 (867-5309) 867-5309 (867-5309)  
  
Jenny, Jenny, you're my girl and you love me You don't know it, but you make me so happy I tried to call you before But I went to '55. I tried to prove to doc that I was from '85  
  
Chorus  
  
I got it (I got it) I got it I got your number in my pocket I got it (I got it) I got it For a good time for a good time call  
  
Solo thingy  
  
Jenny don't change your number This shows doc that you're mine Jenny I've got your number 867-5309 867-5309  
  
Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to? For the price of time I can always turn to you 867-5309 867-5309 867-5309 867-5309 


	3. Time After Time

Time After Time Cyndi Lauper  
  
Lying in the bed I hear the radio And think of doc Caught up in circles of confusion In the DeLorean Flashback Jennifer All is left behind Suitcase of hairdryers Time after--  
  
Sometimes she pictures me I'm skateboarding after Biff You're saying I'm a dreamboat and that's What you've said Then Biff grabs me I fall behind The hand of the clock unwinds  
  
If I'm lost you can look for doc and you will find me Time after Time If you get shot I will save you so be waiting Time after time  
  
If I'm lost you can look for doc and you will find me Time after Time If you get shot I will save you so be waiting Time after time  
  
After Dave's picture fades and I can't play guitar Watching through my eyes band's wondering if I'm okay Secrets found out from my letter The clock rings out of time  
  
If I'm lost you can look for doc and you will find me Time after Time If you get shot I will save you so be waiting Time after time  
  
If I'm lost you can look for doc and you will find me Time after Time If you get shot I will save you so be waiting  
  
Time after time Time after Time Time after Time Time after Time 


End file.
